


Sansa's Discovery

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slightly pervy Jon, Warging, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: JONSA WEEK - DAY 2 - Direwolves
Sansa walks in on Arya doing something strange. Turns out she's not the only one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Surprising myself with another completely smut free one shot! :)

"What do you mean? You can see through your wolf's eyes"? Sansa asked Arya in a frantically confused voice.

Her sister had returned to Winterfell after Jon and Sansa had taken it back from the Boltons. She'd brought with her some information that had changed Jon's life forever. Arya had gotten lost in her travels north. She had been found, close to death by Lord Howland Reed's men when she wandered deep into the maze of bogs and marshlands that made up The Neck. After being nursed back to health, Lord Reed felt it important to unburden the secret of Jon's true parentage to her and send her home with a small company of his men for added protection.

That was two moons ago now and all three of them were still getting used to their new relationships with each other and how each of them had grown and changed in their many years apart.

Sansa had just happened upon Ayra in her room, eyes completely white and unseeing, her mouth hung open a little and her breath slow. Sansa had shrieked at the sight, thinking her sister had lapsed into some kind of terrifying fit. 

"I can see through Nymeria's eyes" Arya had informed her when she came to. Sansa knotted her brows together in confusion.

Arya sighed "I can enter her mind and see what she's up to with her pack in the Riverlands...she's very happy there...it's the only reason I haven't tried to find her and bring her back North with me.....it's a weird connection we have".

Sansa glanced at Ghost who had taken to being her most loyal companion and could always be found at her side, seemingly snubbing Jon's company for that of someone with a more gentle, feminine touch. 

"How long have you been able to do that"? Sansa whispered her question as she scratched behind Ghost's ear.

"A couple of years" Arya shrugged. "Jon told me not to tell you...said it might upset you...because of-" 

"Lady" Sansa finished Arya's thought with a small pained voice. "So Jon knows you can do it"? She asked.

Arya nodded "Jon can do it too". 

"Jon can do what too" came a cheerful masculine voice as Jon emerged from behind the door and looked between his two cousins. He caught Sansa's pained and confused expression. "Sansa? What's wrong? What's happened"?!

"You....you can see through Ghost's eyes"? Sansa stared at him a little dumbfounded.

Jon's shoulders stiffened and he shot Arya an angry look. 

"Hey - she walked in and found me" Arya shrugged. "Perhaps I should do what you do and lock myself away in my washroom".

Jon's face reddened instantly.

Sansa began thinking of all the time she spends with Ghost. She cuddles up to his soft fur at night, she talks to him - telling the great white beast many things that she dare not word to anyone else through fear of being viewed as still a 'silly little girl' at heart. She undresses completely in front of the wolf... she bathed with him just the other day at the bath house! Sansa felt heat reach her face. She glanced at Jon who was looking at anything but her and fidgeting in his boots.

"How....how often do you do it"? Sansa asked. She was looking at Jon but it was Arya who answered her.

"Not as often as Jon" she shrugged. Jon glared at her. "What"?! Arya exclaimed back at him.

Her little sister carried on talking but Sansa couldn't hear her words. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts of her new discovery and memories of all the embarrassing times Sansa thought she was alone with Jon's wolf. Just three days ago she told Ghost that she thought his master looked handsome with his hair tied back.

Glancing back at a very red faced Jon she noted that he did indeed have his hair tied. He'd worn it like that yesterday too, and the day before.

What else had he seen and heard? She should be angry with him. But as she watched Jon look more nervous than she had ever seen him - even more nervous than a greenboy kissing his first maid. Sansa couldn't help the smirk that creeped across her face.

"Come on Ghost" Sansa said suddenly in a clear voice, cutting through the words that tumbled out of Arya's mouth that Sansa was not paying attention to. Jon's head snapped up at her. "Lets go take a bath". She petted the wolfs head as she turned to leave, throwing Jon a wicked grin and a raised brow.

"How rude"! Arya exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, obviously a little disgruntled that she was in the middle of telling a story to her sister.

Jon just stared after Sansa's retreating from, mouth agape.

"Are you listening to me Jon"? Arya forcibly nudged his leg with her boot, breaking him out of some kind of stupor.

"Err....I....I have to go Arya - talk later alright"? Jon said hurriedly as he all but ran out of the room.


End file.
